


Celebration

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pre-smut, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompt, established poly relationship, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: what it says on the tin, Sam and Christa get a little frisky when celebrating a good hunt and who is Gabriel to say nay?
Relationships: Gabriel/Christa, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Christa(OFC)/Gabriel, Sam/Christa
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gabriel Bingo





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> square filled:"You know you wanna..." (Gabriel)

“Look, I know we're all celebrating a good hunt, but good lord, you two are smashed.” Dean looked between Christa and Sam, a bemused smirk on his face. “Maybe we should call it?”

Christa let out a soft snort of laughter, her eyes rolling so far back in her head, it would have put Sam to shame. She shook her head and looked over at Sam as he took the last swig of his whiskey.

“Oh, big brother, don't be such a spoil-sport.” Christa flashed a mock-frown at Dean, her lips pulled into a fake pout. “You don't have to worry about us. We do have our designated flier, after all. As you well know, there are certain perks to having an Angel as your soulmate.”

Dean blushed slightly and flashed a quick look at Castiel, the Seraph tossing the hunter an understanding wink. Christa finished her drink and nudged Gabriel in the side, urging him out of the booth. The Archangel stood up and offered his hand, helping her out of her seat, Sam sliding across the pleather after them, his long limbs unfolding gracefully despite his inebriation. Christa reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, dropping it on the table as her two mates waited for her.

“Take your time driving back to the bunker, Dean. Trust me, you might not like what you walk in on.”

Dean pulled a face, nose wrinkling in mild disgust.

“Ugh, I don't even wanna know what my brother gets up to with the two of you when we're not around. Just don't leave any gross stains anywhere, huh?”

Christa stuck out her tongue at the hunter and ruffled his hair before he could dodge her, her free hand snaking around Sam's waist as they stepped away. Dean shook his head, turning his attention to the still-mostly sober celestial as his brother pulled Christa in for a too-lewd-for-public smooch.

“Look, I know you're the kinkiest of the bunch, but try to keep the freak-fest to a minimum, would ya? Last time the three of you got really rowdy, even Cas nearly had an aneurysm.”

“Aww, jealous?” Gabriel waggled an eyebrow teasingly. “Don't worry, I can handle my 'mates. You just take care of yours.”

Gabriel walked up behind Sam and Christa, nudging the pair towards the exit, ushering them into the shadows so he could snap them home without attracting attention.

The world reshaped around them, the two hunters both holding onto Gabriel as they landed in the war room, Sam's grip around Christa's waist tightening as she wobbled slightly. Gabriel released their hands and hopped up onto the map table, watching the two of them with a bemused look on his face.

“You two gonna be all lovey-dovey with just each other tonight, or will you eventually remember there is indeed a third party in this relationship?”

Christa turned in Sam's embrace, mock hurt written across her face as she pouted at him. Tugging herself from Sam, she stepped up to the Archangel, her lips pressing to his briefly as she settled between his legs.

“Oh, Gabey, you know we'd never forget about you. Now, why don't you zap yourself up some of that special giggle-water that you Angels drink, and catch up?”

Sam stepped up behind Christa, sandwiching her between her two soulmates, his hand brushing her hair to the side as he leaned down to trail a path of kisses along her neck. Gabriel shook his head, his legs wrapping around them both, keeping them in place.

“Or, I could sober the pair of you up just enough to actually enjoy tonight.”

“Since when are you the sensible one? Come on, Gabriel... **you know you wanna.** We're sober enough to know precisely what we're doing, and who we're doing it with. I think your Grace could be better spent with other tasks.”

Christa nudged Gabriel back against the table, climbing up after him and pulling her shirt over her head. She leaned down, her lips crushing to his as his hands found their way to her hair, tangling in her long, dark locks. She let out a moan against his lips as she felt Sam's hand on her, his long fingers slipping into her jeans. Pushed back against his hand as he soothed over the globe of her ass.

“Sammm...”

“C'mon, Gabe, how can we let our girl down? We've been hunting non-stop for the past month, been too long since we've had the chance to really take her apart.”

Gabriel let out a soft grunt as Christa swiveled her hips in his lap, his cock stirring in his slowly-tightening pants.

“Fuck, you two don't make it easy to be the level-headed one, do you?”

Christa chuckled, her teeth now scraping over his earlobe.

“You're not supposed to be the level-headed one, remember? You are the reckless one,  _ Sam's _ the rational one, and  _ I _ am just enough of both to keep everyone on their toes. Now, does this mean our favorite little trickster is gonna come out to play?”

Gabriel sat up, turning Christa in his lap to face Sam as he nipped at her shoulder. Christa let out a gasp as she felt Gabriel's erection nudging against her clothed core, the layers of fabric between them doing nothing to dull the heat of him.

“Who am I to say no, when you put everything into perspective like that?” Gabriel murmured against her skin, his hand winding its way to cup her covered breast. “Gonna make you scream our names so that all of Lebanon knows who's fucking you six ways to Sunday, Sugar.”

Sam knelt suddenly, his fingers deftly working Christa's pants open, her hips lifting slightly as he tugged the denim down her legs.

“And, don't worry about Dean coming back to a mess. He tries to bitch about anything, all I have to do is mention Toledo, he'll shut right up.” He pressed a kiss to her thigh, Gabriel reaching back to unclasp her bra, the silky fabric falling to wayside as he tilted her chin up, his lips finding hers again. “Now, I think we've wasted enough time talking, don't you?”


End file.
